Still Friends?
by yolo911
Summary: Cosmo and Katie broke up after a huge fight. After breaking up, Katie has a new interest in Parker, but Cosmo is sort of jealous. Will Cosmo ever move on with life or will Katie have to make a choice between her ex-spouse or her new boyfriend?
1. Chapter 1: Breakup

"My feelings have changed. Let's go back to being just friends," Cosmo replied to Katie.

They were Miis, now considered ex-spouses after the break-up, both feeling depressed. Popsicles' look alike tried cheering both of them up. After cheering them up, she left to care for the other Miis.

(Next chapter may be coming up next!)


	2. Chapter 2: New Boyfriend, New Life

A few days later, Katie had a new interest in Parker, another Mii who was a kid after Katie and Cosmo's Age-o-matic wore off. Parker liked Katie too, and afterwards, they became boyfriend and girlfriend. Cosmo asked Katie how she was doing but Katie replied, "I'm feeling happy! I got a new boyfriend named Parker," she said. Cosmo smiled wide. "Congratulations," he said, scarastically. As Katie left with Parker, Cosmo's smile turned into a scowl. _I thought she still liked me a bit, _he thought.

Cosmo tried his best to wipe all his jealousy away, but he just couldn't. _Katie and I were together forever like 2 peas in a pod. After we broke up, I couldn't believe she started dating Parker! Parker's an idiot, a stupid loser. I must stop them from dating, _thought Cosmo, as he walked away to hang out with some of his Mii friends.

Katie, on the other hand, was called from Popsicles' look alike to go inside her apartment. She lived in Apt.304. Next door to a little Mii named Mia, and a goth Mii named Jaimie, who was her twin sister.


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

"Hello Popsicles' look alike!" Katie replied cheerfully. Popsicles' look alike smiled wide, and replied with, "hi, Katie!" She tapped on a thought bubble. "Cosmo and I prefer to be apart, but we still respect each other," Katie said. Popsicles' look alike knew the truth. Cosmo was jealous of Katie, and Popsicles' look alike knew the truth just by his angry scowl she noticed after Katie left with Parker. After leaving Katie's apartment, she went to the cafe.

Katie was talking to Parker, and behind the cafe, was Cosmo and friend, Steve. Cosmo was watching Katie and Parker talking to each other. "Why are we watching your ex-spouse?" Steve whispered to Cosmo. "I don't know," Cosmo whispered, although he already knew why they were watching her.

Inside the cafe, Katie asked Parker, "don't you think Cosmo should have another girlfriend?" "Yep, it looks like he's wishing for one since the two of you broke up." Parker replied, "just, how did you guys break up?" Katie was confused. Why would Parker want to know her past and what had happened between her and Cosmo. At last, she decided to tell her story.

* * *

**KATIE'S FLASHBACK**

Cosmo and I were like, together forever. Suddenly, I asked Cosmo, "I think we should have a baby, should we?" "NO WAY!" Cosmo said. "WE HAVE TO, YOU IDIOT! Everyone else has babies!" Katie said. "Your just jealous!" said Cosmo. "You think I'M jealous?! Well, take this!" I shouted, throwing an expensive-looking-vase at Cosmo. He dodged, and he threw a lucky cat. We both started angrily throwing treasures at each other.

"Stop throwing expensive things!"

"I would never! You're the one whose not being careful!"

Over and over again, we kept fighting, until Popsicles' look alike grabbed my attention. "I had a fight with Cosmo. I'm so upset!" I exclaimed. Popsicles' look alike gave me a music box. I played it and I loved it, soon, I decided to apologize to Cosmo.

"I'm sorry about what happened."

"I'm still not over it."

I was depressed. Soon, Popsicles' look-alike decided to cheer me up. After being cheered up, Cosmo called me to meet me at the cafe.

"My feelings have changed. Let's go back to being friends."

We were both depressed.

* * *

"That's horrible!" Parker said. "I know, right?" Katie replied.

Cosmo was watching. He was angry, very angry. He did not want Katie to tell her new boyfriend about the whole story between the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4: Jaimie and Roy

"Hey, Jaimie, Roy! Come here!" someone shouted. It was Cosmo. "What do you want?" Jaimie asked, not impressed. "Why are you here? Your the one who dumped Jaimie's sister!" Roy exclaimed. "I need you to help me," he whispered.

* * *

**JAIMIE'S POINT OF VIEW**

I'm a goth Mii, okay. Roy's my goth boyfriend, and we do everything together. We're REALLY close. We wish to one day Age-o-matic each other and get married.

Cosmo, I don't trust. Not at all. He's my sister ex-spouse, and I know what he's trying to do with us. He's trying to get us to help him get my sister back. Personally, I don't care for what Katie's up to, but one thing. I am NOT helping this kiddo. I'm a kid, too, but still. No way, no how.

* * *

"Can you please PRETTY please, help me get Katie back?" Cosmo begged. Jaimie was suspicious. "Are you jealous of Katie?" she asked. "No!" Cosmo said. "You guys ARE my friends, right?" he added. _Friend_? Jaimie thought, _more like untrusting kid. Why the heck should I help YOU?" _"What the heck's wrong with you?" someone asked. It was Popsicles, the Mii. "Come on! YOU dumped her. Why do you want to get her back?" she asked.

* * *

**POPSICLES' POINT OF VIEW**

Okay, those words were pretty harsh. I mean, come on! I'm not a spoiled kid because everyone knows who I am...my look-alike's Mii! I'm not super popular though, no one is. Well, Cosmo's my mother's best friend. I don't really know anything about the relationship between Katie and Cosmo, although they DID break up. Katie's my friend. We're good pals. My brother's friends with Jaimie, though, so I kind of know her pretty well.

Cosmo stared at me and replied. "Since when did YOU come in and come into our business?" I shrugged. "Since now. I know what you did. I know all about what you did. Katie told me," I explained.

Sincerely, Cosmo is okay. I don't consider him my friend, but I don't consider him my enemy. All that matters is that Katie's MY good pal, and even if it doesn't add up to MY best buds, I still consider her my friend.

* * *

"Okay, I'm sick of you people. I'm out! At least there are a bunch of people on the island that want Katie and I to be together again!" Cosmo replied, and ran off. Popsicles gave Jaimie and Roy a big high five. "Thanks," Jaimie said, "now Roy and I have to go. We're supposed to be at a picnic together at the park. Thanks again!"

Katie and Parker turned over and walked to Jaimie. "Wait, sis!" Katie replied. Jaimie turned around. "What do YOU want?" Jaimie asked. Katie gulped and asked, "Should I talk to Cosmo?" "NO," Jaimie said, "if he's being a jerk and an idiot towards you, then don't TALK to him, you hear me?" Katie nodded, and sat back down. "Thanks," she mouthed. "No problem. That's what sisters do!" Jaimie mouthed back.

"That's your sister and her boyfriend?" Parker asked. "Yep," replied Katie. "I know Popsicles. She's my friend too," Parker replied. "Why don't we finish our food and go to the Mii apartments?" Katie asked. "Nah, I want to go to the amusement park and take some tickets for the roller coaster," Parker replied. Katie nodded.


	5. Chapter 5: Amusement Park

Mii Jane Kaplan was hanging out with her best friend, Mei Ling. They were on the Ferris wheel, when they found Parker and Katie walking over to the Amusement Park. "I wonder what they are doing?" Jane asked. They noticed that Parker and Katie were going on the roller coaster.

"I want to go on that roller coaster!" Mei Ling exclaimed. "Me too!" Jane added.

* * *

**MEI LING'S SIDE OF THE STORY**

Jane and I trust each other completely. We hang out almost every day. Yes, I've heard of the break-up between Katie and Cosmo. I already knew they wouldn't be a good match. After all, Katie has confessed to Cosmo twice, with the first time, she was rejected. Although I suddenly realized that they were best friends before they started dating.

Popsicles is also one of my good friends and told me and Jane all about the break-up. It seems like Cosmo kind of misses Katie, because we also saw him following Katie and Parker to the roller coasters.

Cosmo and Steve were hanging out together, and they hid away from Katie so that she didn't know they were following her. It's kinda stupid that they are trying to watch Katie because Cosmo is the one who dumped her.

* * *

As soon as Mei Ling and Cosmo came out of the Ferris wheel, they had a talk with him. "What are you doing?" Mei Ling asked. "Nothing of your concern," Cosmo replied, nervous. "Why are you following Katie?" Jane asked, suspicious. "It's nothing, girls, now OUT of my sight! I gotta talk to Katie,"he said.

Cosmo left and walked over to Katie and Parker, with Steve behind him. "Hey, Katie," Cosmo said. "Oh, hi! Want to go on the roller coaster with us?" Katie asked, "Parker and I are taking FRONT ROW SEATS on this roller coaster!"Soon, Cosmo was gone. "What's the matter with HIM?" asked Parker.

Katie shrugged. But she knew something was wrong. Something wrong with Cosmo. He doesn't usually act so weird. "Okay, but your missing out!" Parker shouted. Cosmo scowled, his jealousy was turning him into a green-eyed monster.


	6. Chapter 6: Ashley Steele

Katie was good friends with a Mii named Ashley Steele. She was 15 years old and was an Easygoing Softie. Katie thought for one thing, maybe Cosmo would forget her and date Ashley instead? Ashley's single, and has a couple of friends. For the most desirable girls ranking, she ranks at 26th place with 108 points. Well, that was better than nothing according to Katie.

"I think Cosmo needs a sweetheart...how about setting him up with Ash?" Katie asked Popsicles' look alike.

Popsicles' look alike clicked "Good Idea!" Soon enough, Ashley and Cosmo met.

* * *

**ASHLEY'S POINT OF VIEW**

I'm Ashley Steele. For some funny reason, Katie introduced me to Cosmo. I don't know ANYTHING about this kiddo, but he looked cool. After Katie introduced me to him, she left without a word.

"You must be Ashley, I'm Cosmo Marina. It's nice to meet you," Cosmo said to me. "It's nice to meet you too, Cosmo," I replied, smiling a bit. "Want to go to the amusement park together and ride the merry-go-rounds?" Cosmo asked. "Sure thing!" I replied. Boy, was I having fun. He told me about everything in this amusement park!

Suddenly, I saw a glimpse of a girl in a teddy bear suit. Was that Jaimie? Of course not. Since when does a goth Mii do that? If this teddy bear kid was Katie, I swear she'd be SO dead if this "relationship" didn't work out. "That girl looks cute, doesn't she?" Cosmo asked. WHAT?! Katie set me up with HIM and he's already interested in ANOTHER GIRL!

Katie, you are SO DEAD!

* * *

Katie was holding balloons, wearing a teddy bear suit. She was giving Popsicles' look alike a hopeful look. As a result, many kid Miis were jumping and dancing around Katie, thinking she was a cool teddy Mii celebrity, although most of the Miis knew she was just being Katie.

"Do you want to come with me to the cafe?" Cosmo asked. Ashley nodded. "Sure," she replied. As the two got off the merry-go-round, they went to the cafe, sort of holding hands.

* * *

Ashley and Cosmo sat at a table that was closest to the windows. They weren't really speaking much, until Cosmo asked, "don't you ever have a feeling we're being watched?" Ashley shrugged. "I never do," she then answered. Behind the cafe, was a Mii with a detective suit, watching over Ashley and Cosmo. Yep, they were set up, but why?

"I don't feel comfortable here," Cosmo whined. "Why?" Ashley asked. "It's because one, I'm being WATCHED. Two, your kinda...you know," Cosmo explained.

Ashley's cheerful look turned into an angry face. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" she shouted. "That's IT! If that's what YOU think, I'm outta here, you idiot! I'm gonna KILL Katie!" Cosmo smiled wide. He may have a young spirit, but he knew what Katie was trying to do. She wanted Cosmo out of her life forever. "Yeah! Go kill Katie! I'll do it first, you idiot!" shouted Cosmo.

Katie looked over as the two ran off into the fountain. Katie crept behind them and watched behind the fountain, with a sad expression as the two ran off.

"They didn't get along so well..."

* * *

Ashley returned into her apartment and asked Popsicles' look alike a question:

"Why would Katie...set me up with Cosmo?"

Popsicles' look-alike clicked "For a joke?"

Ashley laughed and said, "What a troublemaker!"


	7. Chapter 7: Conclusions To A Love Battle

"Katie, you've got to be kidding me," someone said from behind her (Katie). It was Cosmo, and he looked unhappy. "When things didn't work out between Ashley and me, I exactly knew what you were trying to do," he said, "you set me up with her so that I can be out of your life forever. Well, that WON'T work, because I will continue to bother you until you BREAK UP with your 'Parker' friend!"

Katie was shocked. "But, Cosmo! You were my ex-spouse and you broke up with me! When I fell in love with Parker, I felt like my life restarted again! Why should I break up with him?" Katie exclaimed. "Because he's nowhere near being your boyfriend! He's stupid and he's an idiot!" Cosmo shouted. "You haven't even met him! Parker's a REALLY nice guy!"

Behind the two of them, was Parker, who was curiously listening to the two of them. _Are they fighting? Singing? Or talking? Let me check, _Parker thought to himself, and so, he walked over to the two.

* * *

**PARKER'S POINT OF VIEW**

I was too curious to walk away. I had to know what was happening between Katie and Cosmo. When I walked over, the two completely ignored me, because they were too busy screaming and yelling at each other. I turned around, quietly. More Miis decided to join in and shout, "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! Beat the heck outta him, Katie!" Even my parents were shouting.

"Parker isn't even as desirable as ME! I'm number 9 with 242 points! He has 86!"

"WHATEVER! He's still cool and awesome to me!"

They were fighting? OVER ME?! _But why? _I thought. There was no way they should be fighting with each other.

* * *

"STOP!" Parker shouted. Everyone murmured. "What?!" Cosmo and Katie asked in fury. "You guys are fighting! Why don't we all get along again? Maybe we can still be friends?" Parker asked, desperate. "What?" Cosmo mumbled. "He means that maybe the two of you should stop fighting," added Steve, "and I don't like the idea of being forced to st-" Before he could finish his sentence, Cosmo cut him off.

"Katie, I want to tell you something..."

"WHAT?!"

"I-I was jealous of you. I wanted the two of us to be together again, but when you told me you were dating Parker, I got angry, really angry. I hated him until now. Parker stopped us from fighting and maybe we don't have to fall in love..." Cosmo confessed, ashamed.

"That's okay," Katie said, "I'm sorry too, for bragging and showing off and stalking you and Ashley. Maybe we don't have to be ex-spouses...we could just be good friends, or even best friends."

"They made up," said Popsicles, in shock.

"That's good to hear," Mei Ling replied.

"Nice job, sister," Jaimie replied.

"I guess I should go back to dating Ashley now," Cosmo said. He looked over at Ashley and smiled. Ashley smiled back.

* * *

**And that is how Parker and Katie dated and Ashley and Cosmo found each other.**

**=Actually, Parker (I think) had feelings for Katie and Katie said "Sure!" Ashley and Cosmo (I think) were set up by someone else. Right now, the two couples are married and I used Age-o-matic. I was Popsicles' look alike. ;) I'm glad to share this story with you. **

**The END.**


End file.
